A Rich boy and A Poor girl
by otakulover1234
Summary: What happens when rich boy Natsu dragneel meets poor girl Lucy heartafila. Will love blossom ? (first fan-fiction please only positive reviews) NaLu later on
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Let me introduce you to the Dragneel family you have Igneel Dragneel (the father), Gradine Dragneel (the mother), Natsu Dragneel (the eldest, son) and Wendy Dragneel (the youngest, daughter). The story starts at the Dragneel residence. It was after school and Wendy was 1 hour later than she normally was. Everyone was very worried about her. They searched for her but could not find her. Wendy's older brother Natsu had gone to every house in there block and the 3 closest blocks but he still could not find her. When they had almost given up hope Wendy came home wrapped in bandages.

"Oh my god, what happened to you sweetie" Grandine asked.

"I got lost and fell down on my way home, then some man tried to rob me when they saw my uniform but don't worry this kind girl saved me and applied some first aid to me, so in return I gave her 1000 dollars" (the Dragneel family is super rich the kids carry around $1050 each day) Wendy replied with a gigantic smile.

"Honey even if I am delighted that you're okay, you shouldn't go around giving your money away to strangers" Igneel told his daughter. Wendy had a shocked and slightly saddened expression as she realized she had done something wrong.

"Let's just ask for it back if we see that chick again" Natsu suggested and everyone agreed.

**The next day at school**

"Seriously that happened to Wendy that's so sad" Lisanna (Natsu's current girlfriend) asked.

"Yeah but now I got to find some chick that helped her so I can get her money back" Natsu said as he was wrestling with his best friend, Gray.

"I could probably help" said Loke (the biggest playboy of the year).

"Awesome" said Natsu.

**At lunch time**

Everyone was doing what they normally do:

Erza was eating a strawberry short cake with her boyfriend Jellal.

Cana was drinking alcohol with her older boyfriend Laxus.

Natsu and Gray were sitting with their girlfriends (Juvia and lisanna) or they were fighting with each other.

Elfman and his girlfriend Evergreen were being awkward with each other.

Lisanna's older sister Mira and came with her friends and Wendy.

Suddenly this girl with golden blonde hair came up. She wasn't wearing a school uniform instead she wore jeans that complimented her great ass, her black tank top barely covered her giant chest.

"Kid, here" She said as she walked over to Wendy while she was holding what looked like 200 dollars.

"I don't need this" she continued to say as she handed Wendy her money. Wendy smiled at her, but as the blond walked away Natsu yelled at her "Hey Blondie where's the rest?"

The blond stopped walking turned her head looked at Natsu then she turned around to full face Natsu. She stood with her hands in her pockets, feet shoulder width apart, her eyes glaring at Natsu.

"I needed some stuff so I spent the money on it" she told him in a matter of fact tone "why do care?" she questioned him.

"Because Wendy is my little sister and she was not meant to give you her money" Natsu said.

"Dude don't she looks like she's going to kill you" Gray warned him.

"I'm not scared of some girl" Natsu said as if he was boasting.

"The little girl gave me money so I spent money and I won't give it back" the blond girl said as she walked up to Natsu. Then she continued "so leave me alone or I will hurt you little boy" only inches away from his face, he fell down on his bum. She glared at him then continued to walk away.  
'She is one hell of a woman' Natsu thought.

Everyone was left wondering what she needed that cost $800.

**End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The blond girl's name was Lucy and she had 2 friends, Levy a short, smart girl who had died her hair blue, she had brown eyes. Levy was dating Lucy's only other friend, Gajeel a tall guy with a short temper, he had long black hair and brownish red eyes. We join the three friends at Lucy's apartment. Lucy had finished explaining what happened at that school (Fairy tail high).

"That's rich kids for ya all they care about is their money" Gajeel told Lucy.

"My dad is making me go to that school so if I met pinky and he is a real jerk I will try to punch for you" Levy said punching the air which made both Lucy and Gajeel burst out laughing.

"Sorry but guys get the hell out of my house I've got to get ready for work" Lucy said as she stood up and opened her front door. Lucy worked 3 jobs to pay her rent and food money, both her parents were dead and even though she was extremely smart she could not go to school and she hated that.

**Outside Lucy's apartment **

"Levy if you transfer I will transfer with you" Gajeel told Levy

"Maybe if they are nice Lucy can have more friends" Levy thought out loud. Gajeel frowned at this.

**A week later at school**

"Students we have two new transfer students, please introduce yourselves" the teacher announced.

"Hello my name is Levy mcgarden, I like to read and I am looking forward to being in this class" she said with an adorable smile which made many guys fall in love at first sight but then the next transfer student introduced themselves like this

"I am Gajeel, Levy is **mine** and if anyone touches her I will kill them!" he said glaring at the whole class. They took their seats which were next to each other.\

**At lunch **

"Would you like to sit with us?" Gray asked, Levy and Gajeel decided to say ok. They were all doing what they normally do except a few people who were asking Levy and Gajeel some questions, Gajeel stayed silent most of the time, then everyone saw Lucy approaching. Natsu was shocked and then on impulse he got in to a defensive position when from behind him he heard

"Lu chan what took you so long?" Levy complained.

"Sorry Levy, I had overtime again" Lucy apologized.

"Bunny girl did you bring the food I told ya to?" Gajeel asked.

"Of course I did dumbass" Lucy in really smug jaw dropped so low everyone thought it would hit the ground.

"Wa wai wait a moment you guys know each other?" Natsu finally managed to ask.

"Yeah, the three of us have known each other since we were children" Levy answered him as Gajeel stuffed his face with the food Lucy gave him.

"You should give Wendy the rest of her money" Natsu told Lucy at which point Gajeel stopped eating and glared at Natsu before saying

"I gave Lucy the ingredients so she would make my lunch, Lucy can't even afford to go to a public school so shave your money up your ass and stop bothering her". Levy was looking down. Natsu was about to apologize when Lucy got up and said

"Don't pity me just because I live in the real world, sorry levy I have to go to work". After Lucy left Levy told everyone "Lucy works 3 jobs yet she can't always pay her rent, she gets sexually harassed at work but she continues to stay because she needs the money, she is barely at her home but every time we offer to help she tells us that she can't accept our money" both Levy and Gajeel wore sad and slightly angry expression on their faces.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter is worse than the others. I wrote it in 2 days so I could update**

**Chapter 3**

Lisanna was starting to get worried, it had been a week since Levy and Gajeel had transferred and Natsu was still thinking about that Lucy girl.

"He probably just feels bad about what he said to her" Lisanna's friends tried to reassure her but it did not work. Then all of a sudden Natsu asked Levy

"Where does that Lucy girl live?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to become friends with her"

Lisanna thought for a moment and right before she was going to offer to go with Natsu, Gajeel interrupted her

"Don't, Lucy doesn't need you to be her friend"

"She should have more friends than you and Levy" Natsu started to argue with Gajeel.

"Yeah she should just not you"

"Why not me?"

"Because you're" "Gajeel stop" Levy yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I can't tell you where Lucy lives but I can throw a party and invite you and Lucy and then we can let Lucy decide whether she wants to be your friend or not" Levy suggested.

"Great" Natsu replied with a gigantic smile.

**Later on that day **

'Hey Lucy when are you free to hang out?' Levy asked her via text.

'I don't have work this Sunday' Lucy replied. Lucy's mobile phone was one of the only expensive gifts that she accepted from Levy.

'Then come to my house, I'm throwing a party and I'm inviting some of the people who go to my school so that you could make some more friends' Levy sent Lucy. The minute meeting new people came into the conversation Lucy knew that if she didn't come Levy would bite her head off. This had happened before but Lucy didn't show up and Levy didn't talk to her for 1 month.

'I will come' Lucy confirmed with Levy.

**Natsu and Wendy walking home **

"Natsu! Slowdown" Wendy complained which got Natsu's attention, he had forgotten he was walking with Wendy.

"Sorry Wendy I just really want to get home, I'm expecting an email from a friend" Natsu explained to Wendy.

"Who's going to email you?" Wendy asked knowing that it wasn't really any of her business.

"Levy, she is going to invite me to a party" Natsu mindlessly told her.

"Can I come?" Wendy asked in a cheerful tone.

"I will ask Levy"

"What's going on the last time I saw you like this was right before you realized that you liked Lisanna" Wendy said. These words caught Natsu by surprised. Did he like Lucy? Is that why he was so excited about Sunday? He stopped and sat down (in the middle of the pathway). Wendy just looked at him with a worried expression 'It might be best if I call dad, big brother Natsu looks like his having a breakdown' Wendy thought to herself. A few minutes past and their dad came with his car. Natsu was still spaced out. It worried Igneel to see his son like this.

"What's wrong son?" Igneel asked.

"Hmm" was Natsu's response. Natsu had a blank expression so Igneel and Wendy decided to leave him alone. When they got home Natsu went straight to his room this left his family very worried.

**Natsu's pov **

Lucy is very pretty but I am dating Lisanna. Do I like Lucy, I think I do. I like Lucy that's why I want to be her friend. Hey she probably wants a better job that way she can stop being harassed.

"Hey dad do we still need a maid?"

"Yeah son, why?"

"Because I have a friend who needs a good job so that she can quit her 3 current jobs"

"Ok than bring her in and I will give her the job."

Yes this way I can see her every day as long as she says yes.

**End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Sunday**

Lucy was at Levy's house in the strapless light blue dress Levy had given her the night before. Although Lucy didn't like meeting new people she was really liking these people. She found the way Freed, Evergreen and Brickslow practically worship Mira's boyfriend Laxus hilarious. She found Erza's power a bit scaring but loved how she had a soft spot for Jellal (her boyfriend) and cake. Lucy found Cana's drinking habit unusual for a miner. Gray's stripping habit made Lucy feel uncomfortable, especially because of his overprotective girlfriend, Juvia. When Loke tried to hit on her she glared at him then started laughing as he ran away from her. Wendy had come up to Lucy many times but ran away before she could say anything. That worried Lucy so she decided to talk to the little girl.

"Hey, I know I say I do but I don't actually bite people…..unless there mean to me and my friends" Lucy tried to joke around with Wendy but instead Wendy worried asked

"Does that me that you will eat my big brother?"

"Na he doesn't look like he would taste good" Lucy replied. Wendy and Lucy both started laughing. This caught Natsu's attention so he came over.

"What cha guys talking about?" Natsu asked.

"How you don't look yummy" Wendy answered.

"Hey Wendy I need to talk to Lucy so can you please leave us alone for a bit?" Natsu told/asked Wendy.

"Ok" she replied.

"So what you need to talk to me about?" Lucy questioned Natsu.

"I know where you can get a job that pays more than your 3 current jobs combined" Natsu told Lucy.

"Really what, where is it and how do I apply for it, do I need any qualifications for it?" Lucy excitedly start to question Natsu.

"Calm down Luce, I already got you the job you just need to meet my father to discuss whether or not you will live with us or not" Natsu explained.

"Why would I live with you?" Lucy asked.

"Because you will be are maid" Natsu replied with a matter of fact tone. "Anyway you need to come with me so that we can sort that out, Wendy let's go"

**Later on at the Dragneel house/mansion **

"Hey dad this is the girl I was telling you about" Natsu introduced Lucy. Lucy bowed at her hips so that her whole upper body went down. She had made a 90 degree angle with her body.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both Mr and Mrs Dragneel" Lucy said with politest tone Natsu had ever heard.

"No need to be so formal dear we accept everyone here" Gradine told her.

"I just need to show you to where you will be staying aka your room" Igneel started saying.

"We will send you to school, we will help you when you need it and actually I was friends with your late mother Layla and I wish to see her daughter be happy so please think of us as your new family" Gradine told Lucy with a smile. This was too emotional for Lucy to handle she fall on her knees and started crying.

"Thank you so much for bringing me hear Natsu" Lucy said between sobs. This made Natsu blush and his whole family saw this and smiled at him. That night Lucy slept really while.


End file.
